


An Enemy

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Enemies, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud looks at the stars and thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1-Million-Words weekend challenge, with the prompt:
> 
> "One of the most time-consuming things is to have an enemy." E.B. White

Cloud lay in the dust beside his bike and looked up at the stars. The sky was crowded, full of more planets and suns than there had been people on this one. And somehow, with the occasional exception, all of those stars and planets managed to mind their own business and keep from crashing into each other. Put people crashed into each other constantly.

He had read a quote once: "One of the most time-consuming things is to have an enemy."

Cloud could attest that it was true. Back then, with the others, searching for Sephiroth, he had been too busy to think about other things. But now, in the silence of the wasteland, all he had was time. Time and the thoughts that crashed through his head. He had too much time.

He should go back. Return to Tifa and the delivery service and the people who had crashed into his life once upon a time. But even that life was too quiet, and he had been screaming on the inside, where his thoughts wouldn't sleep.

As the sky lightened to herald the approaching dawn, Cloud sighed. Another night full of memories and plans and problems and thoughts. For one brief moment he wished that Sephiroth was back, just to give his mind something to focus on instead. And enemy other than himself. But Sephiroth was gone, and it was better for the rest of the world this way. He couldn't jeopardize all of those innocent lives just to escape from his own mind.

Cloud pulled himself up and slung his leg over his bike, revving it loudly in the early morning air. Then he took off in the direction of town. Tifa had called again, and he really should go back to her. Maybe he could find something else to fill up his mind. Maybe this time the delivery service and the children and Tifa would be enough. Maybe he wouldn't need an enemy any longer.

Speeding through the desert, Cloud had no idea that he was about to get his wish, as three sets of eyes watched him ride.


End file.
